


Ma L'amore No

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 算是《西西里的美丽传说》的AU吧……其实还是在搞米开来【。警告：交际花设定，年龄操作，有一点强迫暗示，并心虚承认未成年操作。灵感【？】来自米开来那张拉小提琴的图。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Ma L'amore No

“笑一笑……3、2、1。”  
男人举起笨重的相机，镁粉在话音落下的瞬间燃烧，爆发出刺眼的光。米开来穿了深色的针织衫，右边袖口挽到手肘处，将中提琴架在肩上，无声的演奏在烟雾升腾间印上相纸。他的上臂正贴着墙画中人物的腿，那是一位漂亮的金发女郎，穿着渔网袜和高跟鞋，摆出曼妙的姿势。米开来不一样，他更乐意穿板鞋，再随便配一双棉袜。  
男人放下照相机，冲他招了招手。他就也将提琴收起，走过去，把脸贴在男人肩上。  
“怎么了？”  
“你很好看，手也很美，适合照相。”男人自然地搂住他的腰，握住他的手指，温柔地牵起，在手背上留下一个吻。  
“谢谢。”  
米开来并没有被直白的恭维所，只是浅浅地笑，却连笑里的情绪也很淡，好像两人完全不涉及任何肉体关系，也没有情人之间的旖旎感，更像是普通的社交，尽管男人接下来就会亲手一件一件脱掉他的衣服，和他性交。  
“Michele……”男人叫他的名字，五指顺着手骨向下摸索，握住他的手腕，而亲吻则在蔓延的过程中变得更加湿润。腕骨突起处白皙的皮肤被咬住、轻轻吮吸。  
“Mikele。”  
他纠正了这一点，动了动腿，让自己站得更舒服一点，直腿裤对于少年来说不够贴身，裤脚扫过男人的西装裤，像碎石惊起了涟漪。  
男人突然搂紧了米开来的身体，此前尚且保留着的那一丁点虚伪的社交距离被驱逐了，衬衫的纽扣与皮带的金属搭扣结实地贴住少年略显瘦弱的胸口与柔软的小腹。对方一边还抓着他的一只手，另一边则隔着牛仔裤揉捏起米开来的臀部。  
男人仍然在亲吻米开来的手臂。似乎他遇到的每个人都会赞美他的手，称他握住琴弓的姿态精妙得像一幅油画。米开来对此一笑置之，正如他对男人近乎虔诚的吻一笑置之。赞美他手臂的弧度与比例，最终也只是为了将他的手压过头顶，享受无法宣之于口的恶欲。  
他感受到男人正在勃起。阴茎像冰凉的皮带扣一样挤压着他的下腹，男人把玩臀丘的手将他的下体不断压向前方，直到他温顺地贴上来，主动摇摆胯部，磨蹭男人两腿间隆起的部位。他像跳一支滑稽的舞，神态仍然漫不经心，仿佛空气中弥漫开一曲慵懒的小调。  
“你硬了，来做吧。”  
没有任何一种语言能够恰当地形容出米开来讲话的语气，意大利语不能，任何一种自诩浪漫或严谨的语言都不能。他的嗓音略带着些沙哑，或许此前正抽过一支烟，语调轻得像深秋时节拢在湖面上的雾，冰冰凉的，又很湿润。  
“Mikele，我真爱你。”  
万幸，男人这次终于叫对了名字。米开来有点百无聊赖地想着，伸手怜惜地抚上男人的面颊。多么懦弱又无趣的人，轻浮地对一个婊子说爱，又会在星期天带着妻子孩子去教堂。  
米开来已经不去教堂了，他更愿意找人陪他厮混一天，多得是愿意为他点烟的人。  
但是，米开来倒也不至于戳破这一点。他无辜地眨了眨眼，并没有去问什么蠢问题。不过是两具肉体纠缠在一起，不过是空虚的皮囊寻欢作乐，说出口的话并不比信封里的钞票更加珍贵。  
“那当然。”  
他后退一步，空闲的那只手捏了捏男人的领带，把这男人带向了他的床。米开来租了一间足够安静的房子，从客厅到卧室只需越过一张餐桌，而且没人会敲墙来表达对他白天做爱的抗议。  
这天的光照很好，阳光从窗户里透射进来，在地板上栽种下一盆花的影子。米开来买了一张双人床，有鎏金的床柱，床头板染色的劣质皮革下绷满了柔软的棉絮，顶部镶嵌着漂亮的仿造宝石。他浅浅地笑了笑，向后仰倒下去，栽进柔软的被子里，仿佛水手沉进大海。  
男人压住了他。他的双手果然被压过了头顶，男人的领带捆住了伶仃的腕骨。针织衫从裤子里抽出来，慢慢撩开，掀过胸口，露出少年人的胸膛和腹部。柔软的肌肉随呼吸而上下起伏，温暖着男人的手。生了茧的十指握住他纤瘦的腰，随即慢慢推高，拇指蹭过肚皮，直到触碰他的胸部为止。  
米开来像是被蹭到了痒处似的，从喉咙里涌出一阵笑声。  
没有人还在乎那把当作礼物献给他的中提琴，也没有人在乎他漂亮的小臂弧度了。  
男人埋下头，舔米开来的胸口，从肚脐舔上来，留下蜿蜒的水痕，然后围着乳晕打转。少年的乳头是淡粉色的，被舌头急切地舔上去，便渐渐挺立起来。于是对方开始用牙齿叼住过于小巧的圆粒，舌尖拨弄起这可爱的玩物，而那双抚弄过少年细嫩皮肤的粗糙的手，已经重新挪下去，解开腰带，把阔腿裤扒到了膝盖以下。  
米开来的裤子很宽松，这并不是一件多么困难的工作，但对方看起来还是有些急躁。或许是因为那把价格不菲的提琴，让他觉得需要值回票价，又或许是因为米开来最近对别的男人笑得更多，激发了他的独占欲。  
意大利少年无心去研究成年男性的无聊心理，他仰躺在床上，懒散地笑，又随着敏感的乳头被舌苔刮过而发出讶异的惊叫，语气更像是见到一只麻雀飞过窗子。他不乐意低头去看男人，尽管对于一个嫖客来说，对方已经足够温柔，还记得照顾他的敏感点。但连这档子事本身都空洞无味，无论是性爱姿势保守的中年男人，还是扔进罐子里的钞票，都不过是漂浮在空中的喃喃絮语，只有高潮才稍微有趣一些。  
男人拍了拍他的腰侧，让开了身。米开来了然地哼了一句，手肘支在床上，踢了踢腿。男人把他的鞋子连同牛仔裤一起扯下来，衣物坠在地板上，发出柔和、沉闷的声响。男孩穿的内裤很适宜于他的年纪，纯棉质地的白色布料将臀部完全包裹着，甚至掩住了鼠蹊与大腿根部。无需男人提示，米开来自己就把它拽下来了，露出格外干净的下体——这里被仔细清洁过，并且剃掉了本就稀疏的卷曲毛发。  
这对男人来说显然是个惊喜。  
他的手腕还捆着那条领带，墨蓝与深红相间的斜行格纹在少年人漂亮的小臂与手掌间混乱地纠缠着，毛衣也堆在上面，简直像最烂俗的爱情小说。  
男人握住丰满而柔软的大腿，将两条腿推高，咬住了刚被剃干净的下腹位置。那里显得比别处更加白皙柔嫩，牙齿与舌头一同品尝着交织其间的贞洁与淫乱。米开来痛叫一声，不安地缩了缩腿，穿着纯色小腿袜的脚踩上男人的肩膀。  
但他并没有求饶，或者说，米开来反倒稍微兴奋起来，脚踵贴着男人颈侧磨蹭。棉袜穿久了，磨出细小的绒毛，像呼吸一样轻轻刺着对方的皮肤。男人顿住了一瞬，便发了狠似的收紧十指，几乎在意大利少年腿上攥出红肿的印记。舌头更加用力地舔舐过下腹的皮肤，随后向下挪转，轻佻地蹭过阴茎根部、接着是囊袋与会阴。  
米开来没有完全硬起来，只稍微翘起来，顶端还缩在包皮里。对此，男人也不曾在意。少年在床笫之间并不十分热情，然而他介于阴郁和乏味之间的破碎表情与过分顺从的肉体姿态，反倒更能激起他人的占有欲。  
男人的舌头先是敷衍地舔了舔少年光滑的会阴处，接着顶进了米开来的后穴。为了更方便地动作，男人索性放开他的大腿，转而托住他的臀部。脱了衣服之后，米开来的身体看起来更加纤瘦了，仿佛还没长开的孩子似的，腰肢细韧，胯部窄小，托在手上也很轻，像一只精致易碎的摆件。  
相比于米开来更习惯承受的阴茎与手指，舌尖挤开穴口的动作显得格外温柔，湿热的软肉舔开褶皱，又贴着放松下来的括约肌入侵肠道，去舔同样炽热的穴道。这微妙的触感令米开来下意识轻轻呻吟起来，双腿不自觉地夹紧，大腿挨上男人的脸。男人的胡茬扎得他发痒，他便情不自禁地伸腿去蹭。  
这对于男人来说，显然是一种鼓励。于是舌头变本加厉地钻进他的肠道，模仿性交的姿势抽送，温热而柔软的异物不止带来生理的快感，也同样蛊惑着米开来的心智，他终于不再摆出一副任由摆弄的懒散样子，扯紧了身下的床单，配合着摇起屁股。  
“请您快一点，先生……”  
能让漂亮的少年露出这样难以自抑的表情，显然是很少有的。男人的舌尖反复舔过敏感点，米开来便也跟着挺腰，大腿内侧的肌肉颤抖着，肠肉收缩，试图夹紧入侵的舌头。然而挺进身体的舌肉终究无法与阴茎相比，即使努力索求，却永远止于浅尝辄止的快感，无法让他得到更多。  
少年不由得露出难过的神态，吸了吸鼻子，茫然地看向天花板。他租下的房子还很新，屋顶的白色油漆平展得像一张来不及涂抹的画纸，吸顶灯嵌在上方，仿佛无意间落在纸上的一枚纽扣。米开来想起男人解开他腰带时的表情，下腹泛起滚烫的情欲。  
“要做……请和我做……”  
男人暂时停下了动作。舌头尝够了这具身体，缓慢地抽了出来，米开来的肠道还在本能地挽留，可软滑的舌尖却丝毫未受阻碍，轻松得像游鱼绕开一处卵石。米开来几乎觉得委屈了，他眨了眨眼，才慢吞吞地爬起来，跪坐着帮男人脱衣服。  
现下，每一件衣物都令人厌烦，横看竖看都是碍眼。他的手还捆在一处，干脆就凑上去用牙齿，为男人解开裤子的扣子与拉链。少年并不擅长做这个，口水在胯部洇出色情的痕迹，可他毫不在意，甚至故意贴着露出来的内裤，自下而上舔过突起的部位。当舌面贴住钝圆的顶端不动时，甚至能感觉到男人的勃动。  
“Mikele，乖……”  
男人捏住他耳朵，拇指蹭过薄薄的软骨，米开来皱了皱眉，还是顺从地咬住内裤边缘扯低，由着男人的阴茎拍打在脸上。尽管对于口交毫无兴趣，他还是伸出舌头，试探着舔了舔。  
不喜欢。  
米开来在心里给口交后面再次打了个红色的叉，闭着眼睛将对方的阴茎含进口中。虽然对给别人口这件事兴趣寥寥，但这种事做多了，总会熟练起来。他本能地收好了牙齿，用嘴唇箍住硬挺的柱体，口腔收缩，努力吮吸起来。男人也没有对他的热情抱有太大期待，主动扶住他的脑袋抽送起来，下腹一下下地撞上少年的鼻子。  
被动地忍耐侵犯并不适合于米开来的性格。即使他逐渐习惯了被男性身体压上来而承受的重量，习惯了依靠后穴得到快感，但口交又是另一回事了。阴茎顶端不断撞进他的喉咙，勾起本能的反呕冲动，令人不悦的咸腥味道在口腔中弥漫开来，嘴角在反复抽插中因摩擦而红肿发烫，鼻尖也开始泛酸。他试图叫停，最终却只是发出一连串意味不明的咕哝，喉口的肌肉蠕动起来，反而为男人提供了更多快感。  
男人低头看着米开来。少年被他顶得不住挣扎，眼尾已经泛起艳色，双手推着他的大腿，可力道却毫无攻击性，像只还没长出爪子的奶猫，即使感知到危险，也无法反抗，而任由人类饲主摆弄。少年此刻如此温顺、柔软，大半面孔埋在他下腹处，以祈求的目光看着他，漂亮的栗色眼眸因侵犯与羞辱而染上雾气，似乎只有这样才能提醒米开来，也提醒男人自己，无论对方勉励维持着如何骄傲的外壳，此刻也不过是男人的玩物，是个迎合着罪恶之事的婊子。  
米开来被男人按在胯下，阴茎深深埋进口中，顶得他喘不上气。然而接近窒息的状态却让他的身体更加兴奋起来，血液在皮肤之下更快地流淌，少年感到眩晕，苍白的皮肤晕开暧昧的粉色，手臂颤抖起来。就在他几乎放弃呼吸的时候，男人终于松开了手。  
他立刻吐出粗长的硬物，伏在床边大口喘息，间杂着一阵咳喘。眼泪不受控制地溢出，滑进少年的发鬓。男人满意地笑了，手指划过瘦削的肋骨，抚上红得烫人的耳垂。米开来下意识躲开了，又讨好地追上去亲亲对方指尖，舌尖卷上男人的手指细细舔吻，免得再受折磨。  
“先生……”他低喘着呼唤对方，眼睫细密地遮蔽了眼底神情，语词间不复少年人特有的清亮音色，反倒令男人捕捉到一丝色情的喑哑，“先生满意吗？”  
“您知道我喜欢听什么的，Michele。”  
对方抽出手指，拍了拍少年的脸颊，志得意满地笑起来，随意捏住他的下巴，显然是故意使用米开来不愿提及的名字，好强调征服者的地位。  
米开来抬眼看了看男人，索性后仰下去，倒在床上，双腿屈起，摆出可供采撷的姿势。  
“叔叔，操我。”

少年并不喜欢这个称呼，正如他厌恶男人垂涎的目光、抚摸他身体的手，厌恶此刻抵住他后穴的阴茎，硬物顶端湿漉漉的，不知是他的唾液还是马眼吐出的前液。这一强调年龄差异的称谓使他察觉到自己的软弱与无助，也更令人感到羞耻。Michele这个名字也是一样，那意味着他曾享有过的浅薄、无知、纯洁的时光，与藏在心底的一点期盼。但他不再为此辩驳，而是识趣地伸过双臂缠住男人的颈子，抬高双腿缠在腰间，顺服地扭动胯部，磨蹭男人的性器。  
“快一点，叔叔……”  
男人扶着阴茎挤开紧致的穴口，用力挺进灼人的肠道。他抱紧少年单薄的腰背，将发福的肚子与厚实的肩背完全压在少年身上，开始享受这美妙的肉体。  
米开来永远那么紧、那么炽热，穴肉热情地包裹着侵犯他的性器，蠕动、吞吐，又温顺地打开，纵容男人操得更深。他的皮肤因过长时间的赤裸而微微发凉，又在性事中很快变得滚烫，将少年人独有的青春热力传递过来。或许是残存的自尊不允许他发出过分的呻吟，只是将嘴唇贴住男人的耳廓，若有似无的气音便钻进耳道，请求男人做得更多。  
阴茎逐渐拓开纠缠的肠肉，略微翘起的形状使得顶端反复碾磨米开来的敏感点，少年熟练地摇晃腰臀配合抽送，呻吟着索求更多快感。男人在吻他的脖颈，他便仰起头，露出脆弱的喉结供对方吮吻、啃咬，牙齿刮过颈动脉的位置，锁骨上方很快留下斑驳的殷红，像深秋零落的叶子。他似乎深深地沉溺于快感的浪潮，又像是彻底抛弃了这具皮囊，故而不再关心发生的一切，只是浮游于空气的流动中，静静观看肉体如何被情欲支配，而主动献上乳尖，请求男人的照顾。  
米开来盯着那片熟悉的天花板，几乎要笑出来了。他鄙薄着交媾的丑陋躯体，又被性欲挟持，不得不讨好地夹紧男人的阴茎。男人狠狠咬住他的乳肉，不断在他身上留下更多印记，这疼痛又蛊惑着他，诱骗他采取更加主动的姿态。  
男人不断满足他的渴望，又将他推向更寒冷的虚空。米开来不得不努力挽留对方的嘴唇、手掌和阴茎，才能得到些许安抚。他喃喃地请求着更多疼爱与侵犯，爱与温暖的焰火却愈趋熄灭，少年纤弱的手指微微屈伸，握住的只有流散的呼吸。

但是，抛开那点微不足道的不甘心，男人的确操得他很舒服。少年敏感的乳头得到了细致的照顾，前列腺被狠力顶弄，米开来只觉得腰间酸软得不行，却又被男人的手抚摩腰窝，他想逃离这残酷的快乐，又想求得更多。  
或许，只有高潮能够驱散一切混乱，给予他暂时的宁静。性欲的满足纵然极端浅薄、空无一物，却总好过无法理清的混乱思绪。于是少年亲了亲男人的耳朵，嘴唇拢起，神态纯洁得仿佛穹顶壁画中的天使。  
“叔叔，想要……想要叔叔操坏我……”  
他当然如愿以偿了。男人咬住他的嘴唇，发狠地撞进紧窄的体腔，粗暴的操弄带来的快感驱逐了繁杂的思绪，理智一击即溃，情欲完全占有了少年的身体，在他肩颈与胸部绽出色情的蔷薇。米开来放纵地呻吟着，为男人的阴茎而流泪，急切地与男人接吻，舌尖与对方纠缠，不断请求对方再用力一点，仿佛真的即将在性爱中得到毁灭。  
他的热情也得到了应有的奖励。男人的阴茎不断满足着他的索取，淫荡的呻吟与体态似乎也成了欢愉的源泉，快感窜行于他的血液与神经，由下腹、由四肢百骸涌向脑海。界限的逾越似乎也变得如此轻而易举，在男人含住耳廓吮吻的瞬间，米开来达到了高潮。柔软的少年躯体颤抖起来，哭叫尽数哽在喉咙里，酿成凌乱的气音，秀气的阴茎抵在男人的腹部，射出一滩白浊，而肠道则紧紧收缩，含吮着侵犯他的硬物。  
高潮彻底搅乱了米开来的脑子。他几乎失去了意识，沉浸在过于强烈的眩晕之中，灵魂仿佛重构为漂浮的尘埃。�待少年终于从快感那细密的网中挣脱出来，身上的汗已经凉了下来，后腰酸软得不像话。他低头打量，手腕间的领带已经消失不见，脸上与唇间沾了黏浊的液体，泛着令人生厌的腥膻气味。�米开来翻身抓过帕巾擦去脸上半干的精液，丝绸织物被团成一团，丢到了地上。男人已经离开，这也意味着，他终于可以彻底放松了。�窗外的日光已经黯淡下来，一只麻雀正停在窗台啄食。似乎察觉到少年的目光，那只鸟停顿了瞬间，拍拍翅膀飞走了。�米开来冲进卫生间，抱着马桶呕吐起来。


End file.
